Jack Spicer vs Princess Morbuck
Who will win? JACK BOTS!!!! NOT FAAAAAAIRR!!! Draw Prefer? Xiaolin Showdown PPG Same Description PowerPuff Girls vs Xiaolin Showdown, which one of these bratty rich kids will take it in a battle? This is Gogeta46power's 13th battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Money, it is something that makes the world go round, and the less you have the worse off you are. Flowey: But the more you have, the more bratty and spoiled you seem to be. Gogeta: Like Jack Spicer, the "best" villain. Flowey: And Princess Morbucks, the "perfect" little princess. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Jack Spicer Gogeta: 1500 years ago, there was a wicked evil that threatened the earth, the one I totally don't think is hot Wuya, the Heylin witch, spread her evil through the planet, I highly doubt anyone could be able to take her with something at that magnitude of power. Flowey: Oh what is that? Is that the hero everyone needs I sure hope not, I love carnage but since this is a kids medium of course it is. Grand Master Dashi rose up and did battle with the wicked Heylin Witch in the first ever Xiaolin Showdown. Gogeta: When they did battle eventually Dashi claimed victory over the evil witch and forced her inside of a puzzle box never to be opened again, but fast forward to present day and enter the edgy teen known as Jack Spicer, and obvious momma's boy that loves to build machines. Flowey: Heh, isn't he quite pathetic, but his parents gave him the puzzle box Wuya was in as a gift.... so we are not going to ask why they had the box ok. He looked at the box and wondered what could be inside, so he started to work on it. Gogeta: Suprisingly he solved it, and brought out Wuya having her wreak havok in the world but there was one slight defect, she was a damn ghost so she couldn't physically touch anything so she started an alliance with the red head kid to take over the world. Flowey: We used that joke.... GOD DAMN IT! Anyway with Wuya's ability to sense where the Shen Gong Wu are, they headed out to get them just to get their asses stomped in by the Xiaolin Monks time and time again, they really need a new plan to get these things. Gogeta: Remember when we mentioned he was a genius technician because he really is. Remember, he is only 15 years old and can create robots, a lot of them at them called Jack-Bots and these babies are extremely diverse for combat. Flowey: Wow, he definitely isn't cocky at all, and when I say that of course he is. Anyway these bots range from small to large with different weapons. The most common one is one with razor sharp claws, but they can also have lasers and a pendulum axe on its underside. Gogeta: Although they seem good, these bots are actually extremely terrible in combat, being broken easily. He also has a helibot that lets him fly around if he needs to. Although using this he flies at decently slow speeds and is not that maneuverable. Flowey: Fuck the tech though, he does have a good amount of it, but his most shining piece of engineering is the Robo-Jack, a mechanical clone of himself. Basically meaning it is equal to him in all stats with no difference in any of them. Gogeta: He would be a giant problem, but that multiplies even further with his diverse equipment called the Shen Gong Wu. Ancient Artifacts that grant the user greater abilities than before, and Jack utilizes these Shen Gong Wu in his fighting style to defeat all of his foes. Flowey: Finally, some really awesome crap, I was bored of all this robot crap, I remember too much from a certain superstar in this underground shithole, because I am really getting sick and tired of his crap, I'M LOOKING AT YOU METTATON! Gogeta: Anyway he is pretty diverse with the Shen Gong Wu. The first one at his disposal which happens to be his favorite is the Monkey Staff, which turns him into what else? A Monkey! This increases his strength and agility by a good amount and he also has higher reflexes. Flowey: The Fist of Tebijong is a Sen Gong Wu that increases Jack's striking strength, I don't why he wants to get close but I do judge. The Jet Bootsu lets him defy gravity like walking up walls for example and fly even better than with the Helibot. Gogeta: You kept your composure for a few sentences, I am proud of you piece of shit. Anyway he also has the Third Arm Sash, which is a powerful third arm that is elastic. Also don't forget about the Shroud of Shadows, which turns the user completely invisible if used right. Flowey: Heh, oh can it. He also can use the Reversing Mirror to.... ohhhh that is worthless in the fight. But what about the Shard of Lightning which lets the user move at the speed of light, but only for a short amount of time so that kinda sucks for our idiot over here. Gogeta: He is a complete genius in battle, or not. Because this guy is a complete coward and will scream and run away instead of fighting his opponents, jesus how pathetic can one be, he is not fighting THAT powerful of foes I mean it isn't that hard. Flowey: Jack also is a little moronic, not that he is dumb because he is pretty damn intelligent but sometimes he cannot think clearly and will make a completely arrogant decision that seals his fate, basically defeating him. Gogeta: Also he isn't much of a physical fighter, if one were to get close it is game for him judging that he is not that good at combat without the Shen Gong Wu or his tech so his best strategy in battle would be letting him use his tech instead of fighting them. Flowey: Even with those weaknesses, he is still a smart little teen that is actual pretty fucking tall when thinking of it. Princess Morbucks Gogeta: Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice, these were the ingredients to make the perfect little girls but professor Utonium added an ingredient he most likely shouldn't have added, Chemical X, and something miraculous happened, the PowerPuff Girls were born. Flowey: PowerPuff Girls huh? They don't seem that strong I mean they are only little kid.... shit I will just shut up now. Anyway they were born and for some reason had super powers, generic ones at that, come on no cool time manipulation BORING!! Gogeta: With their newfound powers they decided the only logical thing to do is kick the everloving shit out of villains that try to destroy, take over, or make a communism reference? Ok I am officially lost with this show, I forgot this gnome episode existed. Flowey: They fought all sorts of villains, such as a green monkey, a redneck purple bear thing, and of course a gay devil man. Ok how can they get away with so many stereotypes in this show like racism for example, not saying it is completely bad just saying it is there. Gogeta: Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series